


Marvel Supervillain Idea: Varlet

by Mellowix



Category: Marvel, OC - Fandom, OC bio, Superhero - Fandom, Supervillain - Fandom, Villain - Fandom, comic - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: OC, bio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowix/pseuds/Mellowix
Summary: Running is the only lifestyle Varlet has ever known, being alone since his earliest days. A misfit wandering the Galaxy, Varlet has taken this in his stride, concluding the world would be better place if everyone was self reluctant. When his crimes leave him stranded on planet Earth, everyone labels him of a Supervillain - However his attitude couldn't be more different from his fellow villains. How often do you get a Supervillain not caring about revenge and being friends with his natural enemy of Superheros?





	Marvel Supervillain Idea: Varlet

Name: Theta-Varlet (Formerly dubbed as Theta-64 as the 64th 'sacrifice' of his generation. Though officially changed to ‘Varlet’ after defecting as of protocol. This acts as a warning to others of his species, translating to 'untrustworthy'.) 

Alias: N/A. (Likes to be exclusively known by his first name, Varlet. This extends to other people, rejecting concept of status. So whenever he knows someone’s true identity, he’s referring to them as such. For example, he’d call Doctor Doom, Victor.)

Gender: Male. 

Age: 273 years old (adolescent for species.)

Height: 4ft 6 

Weight: 78 lbs 

Occupation: Full-time Criminal/mercenary and Wanderer. (Varlet has no permanent residence, instead wanders the galaxy. After racking up too many bounties, he faked his death and limited himself solely to planet earth. He chooses an off-grid lifestyle, getting his daily supplies via petty theft and sleeps rough by creating a ‘cocoon’ with his superpowers. Often spending his time either relaxing or thrill-seeking - Taking on mercenary jobs for the challenge, rather than the money. Preferring to be paid with interesting objects that can entertain him, as he has little use for currency since he steals everything.)

Allegiance: None, Lone-Wolf/Rogue. (Allies shifts depending on if they can serve Varlet’s thrill-seeking, not on loyalty or philosophy - So he considers himself to have no permanent enemies/allies.) 

Race: Eminent. (Descendants of Arthrosians exiles via cloning. Over aeons, a select few individuals gradually gained self-awareness amongst Annihilus’s hive-mind army. Unlike their brethren who were jealous of Earth’s flourishing Universe, they wished to reserve it. Eventually, they were driven out of the negative zone, forced to adapt to the dimension they swore to protect. Biologically different from any native species, the exiles could only reproduce by cloning. 

After learning of cosmic beings such as Galactus, the self-ascribed, ‘Eminents’ made it their sworn duty to control the paths of those beings, keeping them away from developing civilizations. They did through ‘Twilight Matter’ - Since their home of the Negative Zone was a universe near its destruction, they naturally assumed there would be an opposite ‘Positive Zone’. With their unique Arthrosian technology, they managed to find it - A universe so young, it had no stars in it, only clusters of particles with neutral charges. With the correct variables, ‘Twilight Matter’ could easily be controlled to change states from Plasma, Solid, Liquid and Solid. Creatures like Galactus find it irresistible, allowing the Eminents to lead them across the galaxy.)

SuperHero/Villain: Supervillain and Occasional Anti-Hero. (Varlet doesn’t care for the ‘Villain’ or ‘Hero’ label, only does what he feels like, which is often criminal.)

Mortality: Can be summed as Varlet not wanting responsibility and live in the moment without consequences. He doesn’t ask deep questions. He’s alive and he’s going to enjoy it by acting on his impulses - That’s what matters to him. Willing to do illegal actions for either survival or a thrill, from theft, property damage to manslaughter. Though he’s rarely malicious, not finding pleasure in other’s pain - His criminality lying more in his negligence.

Varlet uneducated in philosophy and doesn’t want to learn about. Whenever someone attempts to question his mortality, he’ll attempt to gloss over it or give a half-hearted generic answer. Deep down, he’s aware many of his actions are wrong, but prefers to remain ignorant, knowing he’ll become guilt-ridden if he thinks too deeply about his crimes. Despite his attempts to ignore it, he can’t get rid of his natural guilty conscience.

Extreme individualism - Doesn’t believe/care about judging others. Thinks individuals should do what comes naturally to them and there should be no limit on how able to express themselves, even at the expense of others. A believer in ‘absolute self prevention’ and doesn’t believe in loyalty or family either. If those emotional bonds are created, it should be for the enjoyment of the individuals, not out anything like biological or moral pressure. So rarely holds his grudges, even if someone tries to kill him, he’ll usually don’t take it personally and doesn’t seek revenge. Varlet has been known to act friendly towards superheroes whose personalities he enjoys, even while fighting them. If he’s not endangered himself, Varlet may save them. 

Anarchist - As an extension of his individualism, doesn’t want authority constantly interrupting his life. Though will never bother pushing this belief for the benefit of others, as he’s the only one he concerned with this applying to. If someone wants to be free from authority, they can do it themselves. As ironically, it’s Governed societies Varlet benefits from stealing off most, so he doesn’t want them to go anywhere. 

Nihilist - Varlet doesn’t believe in any religion or mortality system. Considers those who enforce their own to be self-righteous. 

Strong believer in Free-will - He’s made the simplistic conclusion: If you can physically/technically do something, you can choose to do it, regardless of mental setbacks. 

Appearance: "Parasaurolophus-like" but is bipedal, with two clawed short legs and long arms. White underbelly, extending to the front of the face. The rest of his scaly skin is a pale yellow, with streaks of blue on armoured parts: Thin shell on the back and “arrow tipped” shaped head plate. Those colours are not his natural ones, instead being dulls greys and browns. Though he choose to dye his scales to give himself a unique appearance from other Eminents. 

Short tail, with two spikes coming from tips. Beak like mouth and deep amber eyes. 

Varlet has black squares embedded into his wrists. This is stolen Eminent technology which stores his limited stock of “Twilight matter”; grey-tinted transparent energy which has a crystal-like texture in all its states. 

Powers/Fighting Skills: His single superpower is mental control of “Twilight Matter” via his technical wristbands specifically designed to control it. It originates from the dimension of the Positive Zone, brought into the Earth's Universe by the Eminents. Varlet was able to steal a small stockpile, roughly the size of a swimming pool, stored in his wrist bands. Though he doesn’t worry about leaving any behind as it automatically returns to his wristbands after he strays a certain distance. Unless Varlet can somehow open a patrol to the Positive Zone, it’s unlikely he’ll get more Twilight matter. 

Twilight Matter can easily change states from:Solid, Liquid, Gas and Plasma. So the ability can have a high diversity of particle uses if the user is creative. Quite similar to Hydrokinesis, manipulating water, ice and mist, but Twilight Matter allows for an added state of Plasma/Energy. For example, Varlet constantly uses it for flight by encasing himself in a plasma sphere, also acting as a weak-shield. 

Though Twilight Matter has the major limitation of having the strength/density of glass in its solid form, so is unable to lift heavy loads. Also, it has no temperature, so can’t be used to block/produce dangerous levels of heat/cold. 

Varlet can only executively control this rare material - Working as an advantage and disadvantage. He has a limited stock he can pull from, since he doesn’t produce it himself. But at the same time, it’s almost guaranteed his opponents can’t turn his powers against him, since control of twilight matter is so specialised/rare. 

If Varlet somehow loses the usage of his wristbands, he has no superpowers. Due to his reliance on his Twilight matter, he become vulnerable without it. As a cloned descendant of the Arthrosians, Varlet has better reflexes and physical strength than the average human. However due to the common mutations in the Eminent’s cloning process, those abilities have weakened over time, so Varlet isn’t as powerful if he were a naturally conceived Arthrosian. So the abilities of Varlet’s body alone are more comparable to a great ape, rather than superhuman.

Areas where Varlet is worst affected, are his Stamina and Durability, even less than an average human. This has affected his fighting style with Twilight Matter, designed to keep the movement on his body’s part to a bare minimum, so he doesn’t wear himself out. He does this by keeping a distance from his opponent, constantly in the flight with his Twilight matter and focusing on long-ranged attacks. 

Without his twilight matter, he has a limited amount of times he can be hit/thrown around, before getting knocked out. A simple handgun or kitchen  
knife to the skin is enough to kill him. While his shell and head plate are about two times stronger, so is capable of deflecting several bullets and blades before being pierced. 

Varlet’s skills in hand-to-hand combat are lacking compared to other superheroes/villain, only having moderate levels of self-defence knowledge. He tries retreating rather than engaging opponents head-on. When necessary, his claws and fangs are akin to a lion’s. While he can’t damage armour like Iron Man's, his claws can inflict lethal damage on exposed human skin. Though Varlet cares deeply about his life and when it’s generally endangered, he’s prone to panic. 

He’s a creative fighter with both his Twilight matter and hand-to-hand combat, especially with spatial awareness. Often using the environment to his advantage, such as dislodging support beams to cause a platform to collapse. Varlet is also willing to use cheap tactics, including; aiming for vulnerable body parts, ambushes/sneak attacks and undignified attacks like biting. 

Personality: Varlet is laid-back and friendly when addressing others. Casual to the point, he purposefully treats everyone as his equal, regardless of their status. This includes calling people by their first name if he’s aware of it. Though if he encounters someone so egotistical, disrespecting them could put his life in danger, he’ll do the bare minimum to gain their tolerance. Those lax effects to respecting others, have sometimes got Varlet into trouble, especially with other Supervillains. 

He has a cheeky sense of humour, not caring if others find it annoying or funny. Whenever he finds someone with similar humour, he’ll take an instant liking to them. Varlet quite mellow in his emotions, not caring about judging others. So it takes extreme actions to cause him to lose his temper. He’s self-assured and aware of who he is - So most criticises he’ll shrug off. 

He’s bluntly honest and an unskillful manipulator, so considers lying waste of time. Only using basic cons on gullible people if it’s necessary. As a lone-wolf, he holds no loyalty and lacks social skills because of it. Willing to back-stab or abandon anyone, if it means his own survival. He just wants to live without responsibilities and worries. While not emotionally smart, Varlet is gifted in creativity and spatial awareness, especially with engineering. 

Despite doing anything for self-preservation/personal gain, he’s not a malicious person, never going out his way to inflict pain. He does have a caring side, as he won’t fight his parental instincts. So if he finds a cute animal, he won't hesitate to give it affection, having numerous pets over the years. Though at the same time, his selfish pursuits can cause damage through his negligence/carelessness. Only having brief moments of guilt before quickly moving on. 

Varlet is foremost a thrill-seeker, loving freedom and rebelling against the rules. He rather lazy mentally, never bothering to think critically and throwing away his potential. By extension, making him cowardly, as he ignores consequences. Doesn’t value life on materialistic possessions, but how much he can enjoy it. He doesn’t mind living rough, learning to be resourceful to survive. Basing his chooses on his impulses, Varlet can be quite rash. Living in the moment, Varlet can often forget the bigger picture/long term. T

This has lead to Varlet having a complex relationship with his own superpowers. When used correctly, Twilight Matter can be very versatile. Though if he allows himself to be too powerful, he’d get unwanted attention. So he actively nerfs himself by hiding away the excess amounts of his Twilight matter. He walks a fine line between having enough power to stay in control but not drawing attention to himself. 

Relationships:

To Superheros: Varlet has a reputation for being one of the friendliest supervillains out there. They could beat up and arrest him, yet he won’t seek out revenge. While some are wary of his potential, since he has no world conquest/destruction goals, he’s considered a pest than a proper threat. He’s notoriously tricky to arrest, due to being so unconcerned about his dignity; taking insults without being provoked and running away as quickly as possible. 

For Superheros who are familiar with Varlet, they know attacking him on sight isn’t necessary. If he’s given a worthwhile trade, he’d willingly slip information to Superheros. Heck, as long as they don’t pose an immediate threat, anyone can stroll up to him and have a casual conversation. During fights with quippy Superheros, Varlet will light-heartedly counter their quips and treat it as fun sparring if his life not in danger. 

Certain Superheros such as: Spiderman, Iron Man, Deadpool, etc. Valet has come to treat like “friends”. If he’s asked, he’ll happily hang out with them, though he'll always be alert for traps. Though it’s ill-advised becoming friends with Varlet as he's still a criminal. He won’t stop his petty crimes for the sake of anyone - One moment you’re chatting to Varlet, the next he’s strayed off to shoplift. For intense Superheros like the Punisher, Varlet knows to avoid them. So if he comes across anyone trying to kill him, he’ll instantly flee. 

Despite being an annoyance, Varlet acknowledges that Superheros are necessary. If it weren't for them, certain villains would have destroyed the world a long time ago. Heros do the dirty work of keeping the Earth safe, so Varlet can have his fun. If a Supervillain's scheme holds an immediate threat to Varlet personally, he'll ally with Superheros stop them. As soon as Varlet is confident his hero allies have it under control, he'll leave them to do the rest. He also makes it clear to his Hero allies, he'll never do a self sacrifice for anyone.

If Varlet ends up coincidentally saving others during the process of saving himself, he's annoyed by the unwanted attention it gives him, regardless of it being praise. When he can get away with it, he'll ask someone else to take credit for his heroics and escape back to his normal life. He specially frustrated when someone labels him a hero. When he hears that title, he envisions someone with massive burdens and expected to be self sacrificing. It's the opposite of what Varlet wants, freedom and self reliance. In a weird way, he slightly pities superheros for what he perceives as a gruelling lifestyle. How can the supposed right thing sometimes be the most difficult opinion? Despite multiple heros giving him various answers on how selflessness can be rewarding, he doesn't bother to chance his narrow mindset. 

To Supervillains: Within the villain hierarchy, Varlet’s threat level/crimes are the equivalent of an average spider-man rogue. However, his twilight matter is a power level that could allow him to achieve much more if he wanted. 

Most villains are indifferent to Varlet, as a loner who keeps to himself, he’s not a rival to their operations. Among lower-rate villains, he gets a mixture of respect and disapproval. Many get annoyed at his habits of being bubby-bubby with heros, but it’s undeniable his higher success, as he’s not constantly obsessing with petty revenge. However, some are careful around him, knowing he’s more powerful than he cares to admit. 

For powerful villains with grand goals like Doctor Doom, they scoff at Varlet for throwing away his potential, in favour of his single-minded thrill-seeking. While he equally doesn't understand their goals of either wanting the responsibility of ruling a Planet/Galaxy or living in a post-apocalyptic universe. If someone is so powerful, why give themselves more burdens rather than freedom? In the past, several individuals have attempted to steal Varlet’s wristbands to find a more worthy wielder. At the same time though, his engineering smarts, while not at genius intellect, allows him to have competent conversations with the smartest inventors. This is a breath of fresh air for some, who are used to dumbing down their usual language for hired henchmen. 

Varlet is still useful to those powerful villains as a mercenary. If they’re able to get past his unprofessional attitude, he’s been found to be a cheaper alternative to other mercenaries. His rare honesty for a villain, makes him surprisingly reliable, as his clients know exactly what they’re getting into when hiring him. 

Backstory: 

As the Eminents originated from the Negative Zone, their bodies were in-capable of naturally reproducing in their new universe. So they were forced to use technology to clone themselves. After generations of cloning from clones, it caused monstrous mutations. So every few years, a select few infants would be sacrificed, dubbed ‘Thetas’. They’d be put through a process of ‘regressive atavism’; awakening ancient DNA before all the mutations. The Thetas would have the closest resemblance to their biologically-stable Arthrosian ancestors. Then, they’d be used as the DNA basis for future clones. 

Due to the nature of their existence, the Thetas have kept in suspension their whole lives. Their single purpose was to be a DNA farm, they weren’t meant to be living beings, so there was no point in allowing their minds to develop. However, for Theta 64, something glitched in his suspension camber. Instead of being the brain-dead husk his people wanted him to be, 64 was able to sense the world around him, slowly learning while being paralysed. 

Eventually, he was able to make subtle movements, communicating with his captives. Releasing one of the Thetas was conscious, it was debated what to do with 64. It was assumed 64 was used to having his DNA extracted, he could continue that while doing other useful tasks. So he was allowed to remain awake, becoming a science assistant. Though he was still treated like an object, expected to complete his simplistic jobs in silence. 

To entertain himself in this restricting environment, 64 would steal and spy on the Lab’s research, learning more than his captives wanted. One day, he found a mysterious box that would speak to him. As the only thing that would notice him, 64 went along with the box’ suggestions, wanting to gather information about the labs. Still naive to the world, he was an unwittingly double-agent for a rival alien race to the Eminents, who wished to steal the portals devices to the Positive zone. 

As the rival aliens descended down onto the secret labs, the Eminents scientists were heavily outnumbered - Desperate enough to arm 64 with Twilight Matter to fight beside them. The battle raging on, 64 had to make a choice which side to fight for. Then it struck him. He glanced out into the vast void of space. He didn’t need to physically be there at all, he could be standing anywhere in the universe if he wanted to. He’d have all the freedom he wanted if he abandoned his loyalties right there. 

So using his new Twilight matter, 64 blasted his way out of the base and ran away without direction. Leaving the two sides to tear each other part. Luckily for 64, the Eminents' lad was near a civilised planet. However, he failed to see the differences between this new society and his old home - More rules threatening to take away his new-found freedom. So he refused to be a law-abiding civilian. On the street, 64 was raised by numerous gangs and learnt to become a criminal - Running from planet to planet. Even getting surgery to dye his scales: Yellow, white and blue, so he could have a distinctive appearance from the rest of his species.

By the time 64 was an adolescent, he finally had another encounter with his fellow Eminents. It was revealed they had an execution order on him as a traitor, having his official name changed to ‘Varlet’, meaning untrustworthy. Rebelling, Varlet smugly took the name as his own just as they attacked him. Trying to flee in a spaceship, Varlet was shot down near the Earth’s atmosphere. The Eminents assumed he wouldn’t survive and declared him dead. 

Though Varlet barely survived thanks to an escape pod, even if his ship was destroyed. Stranded on earth, Varlet had to make the choice to either leave or stay put. If he left the planet, the Eminents could discover he was still alive and hunt him down. So for now, he has decided to stay on earth as a Supervillain. Luckily for him, the earth is quite a pleasant place to live.


End file.
